


the bottom of the pit

by lesbianbey



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, No Dialogue, depending on how I feel, i might continue this, mostly on the reaction because i'm a validation whore, or the reaction to it, post-Season 1, references to sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Mylene should be happy.





	the bottom of the pit

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having major writer's block due to a lot of stressors in my life and mostly diverting away from the work helps it a little so here's something that isn't a part of the series. i'm not sure when i'll post another one for the series (especially since the last one i posted didn't get much feedback) but right now, i'm really stressed and i feel like something else is going to happen that will really push me to my limit.

Mylene should be happy.

The minute she heard that Zeke finally dropped that sewer rat for a friend for what he did to the youngest Kipling brother, it was the moment when she should've been by his side, talking about how she supports this idea. Hell, endorses it. Mylene ain't never liked Shaolin Fantastic, and nothing would convince her otherwise. He's a piece of shit. If no one else had intervened, she feared Zeke would end up just like him: pushing dope, snorting coke, and calling women out of their name.

She should be happy.

When Boo Boo was arrested, Mylene knew it had everything to do with Shao. He's the only piece of shit involved in drugs to do shit like this. When she heard about Dizzee accidentally inhaling secondhand smoke and he immediately passed out at that club, she immediately knew. That's one of the many reasons why she did not want this friendship to commence anymore. He would just ruin their lives even more.

She should be happy.

One of these days, Mylene wanted to go to the temple and rub in his face now that he has no more friends. Whenever she visits her girlfriend and her family, they express their distress over Boo Boo probably getting a fitness trial over some damn drugs. Yolanda and her parents don't know how he got into it, but she does, along with Ra and Dizzee. They are angry, rightfully so. Just like Zeke, they want nothing to do with Shao, and that's all she thinks she wants to hear.

However...she couldn't bring a smile to her face months before, and she can't smile now.

No, she doesn't feel sympathy for this asshole. It isn't sympathy. There's just something that she can't pinpoint that is making her feel unsatisfied with knowing that Shaolin Fantastic has no friends left and doesn't have any records to ruin. (Okay, Mylene has to admit. What he did to her first record was straight fire though. It has stuck with her for a while, and she will never admit it out loud because it might make him gloat and shit. She don't want that.) She hasn't seen him for months though. Occasionally she passes through Les Inferno or the Shaolin Temple whenever she takes a break from her movie or whatever, but doesn't have the gall to actually enter any of those buildings.

Except for one day.

Mylene finally gains whatever courage she had to scrape at the bottom of the pit to once, just once, see what her apparent rival is doing. There are no records playing, which is probably expected. But, she does hear some really concerning sounds.

Wait a minute, is that, moaning?

Well, at least he got time to fuck some broad...or some dude, she quickly thinks. When she turns around to go back to her apartment in embarrassment however, she hears a familiar cackle. That cackle...it's not just some ordinary cackle that any woman would have. No…she can't just jump to conclusions just yet. If he's with some older chick then that's his business. She could be at the train station right now, but, she can't turn away now.

Bracing herself, Mylene turns back around and opens the door (because, as you may know, the Shaolin Temple doesn't really have a lock anymore, thanks to her unc—father. Father. She should get used to that.) and what she sees before her is a sight she never wants to see ever again.

At that moment, she feared nothing, but she stays in place, tears welling in her eyes as she feels pangs of guilt. She then realized that Shaolin needed those boys to get away from his own bullshit. He needed them to feel human because as she stares at him right now (and they haven't even noticed the disco queen still standing there) he's dead inside. God, he needed those boys to live.

Shao makes the mistake of looking up, and once he notices Mylene, he stops. Both of them drown out Fat Annie's complaints and are just staring at each other, almost in a silent conversation that makes sense to only them.

Then Annie pushes him off and he comes back to reality. Shao covers himself with a ripped up shirt and a pair of his underwear, and he knows that Mylene is still looking at him. He wishes he can open his mouth, but one word out his mouth and they might end up dead, because Annie is still here, talking about how he needs to be by the club by tonight to finish her off or he's dead, just like how she killed that kitten in a bag and how she killed Napoleon. Mylene tears her gaze only to glare at Fat Annie for a moment, and whispers something vile in Spanish that Shao didn't know what it meant.

He scrambles to his feet and puts on his underwear, and stares at her again. What is she doing here, is the question he wants to ask. He hopes she didn't come all the way from her lavish life in Hollywood to gloat about losing Zeke and having zero will to live anymore (because maybe she's right). He hopes she didn't come all the way from Hollywood to call him all sorts of names and assume him of being a faggot like the last time (because maybe she's right). He really hopes she didn't come here to see how pathetic he really is, that he's just a sad little motherfucker who never had a family before Zeke, who never experienced true happiness outside of being a graffiti vandal and a fake ass DJ, and who never received much home training or decent human skills (because maybe she's right). He's a sewer rat, barely a human being. That's probably what Mylene's gonna say.

But, she doesn't. Tears are already staining her cheeks and she hesitates for a moment before walking faster. He braces himself for a slap, or something, like the last time, but she throws her arms around his shoulders and pulls him in her embrace. His initial shock and mental fatigue doesn't allow him to push her away, but her warmth allows him to nest his head on her shoulder. He opens his mouth, but all that comes out is a sob, and he breaks down, unleashing years of trauma and loneliness upon Mylene's fur coat, having zero care in the world that it's ruined. She doesn't care either, because she cries too.


End file.
